Because of Love
by sehunluhan2103
Summary: sehun yang bertinbdak acuh pada Luhan, karena Luhan melupakan nya yang telah membuat tampilan Luhan sempurna seperti nsekarang. Tetapi sebenarnya Luhan selalu merindukan orang yang membantunya berubah itu. dan sehun akan selalu menjaga Luhan dengan semampunya meskipun Luhan tak mengenalinya lagi.


Because of Love

Author: sehunluhan2103

Main cast: Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun and other.

Chapter1,

START.

 **Luhan pov**

' _Ah apa aku berangkat terlalu pagi hari ini?'_

Tempat ini masih sangat sepi. Iya, di tempat aku berdiri sendiri di sini. Ya, tepatnya aku berada di _Gacheon science High School, SMA_ terkenal di Korea Selatan.

 _Oh yeah! C'mon! take you're time_

 _Waenji dugundaeneun bamiya ha! Na na na na yeah, na na na na!_

Ponsel ku berndering, dan aku melihat di layar ponsel ku yang muncul adalah, " KIM TAEYON" dan langsung ku jawab panggilan nya itu.

"Kau dimana Luhan? Apa kau sudah duluan sampai di sekolah?" Tanya Taeyon,sahabatku yang mungkin sedang di halte bus menunggu ku untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Nae, Taeyon. Mian aku tidak menunggumu di halte,apa kau tak keberatan jika kau pergi sendiri? Aku menunggumu di dekat gerbang. Arraseo?" jawab ku.

"Nae Luhan,,gwaenchana. Tunggu aku ya disana,kau jangan kemana-kemana nae?. Annyeong." Ucap Taeyon yang langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon nya dengan ku sebelum aku menjawabnya.

Saat aku membalikkan badan berniat untuk duduk di kursi taman sekolah di dekat gerbang,tiba- tiba saja ada seorang namja yang masuk gerbang dan menabrakku. Tas yang aku gendong di sebelah tanganku jatuh karena namja itu. Aku melihat wajah namja itu,wah apa aku salah lihat? Namja itu tampan sekali,dan kulit mulus nya yang seperti susu itu membuat ku melamun di depan nya.

Tanpa kusadari, ternyata namja itu sudah memungut tas ku yang tadi jatuh karenanya dan memberikannya yang menyadari itu langsung menghilangkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan segera mengambil tas ku dari namja itu dengan wajah yang ku datarkan.

Dan kalian tahu?wajah itu bahkan lebih datar daripada wajahku saat tiba-tiba ia mengucapkan maaf padaku dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa ekspresi.

' _aish,apa-apaan namja itu. Menyebalkan! Tapi, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Ah sudahlah, apa penting nya jika aku pernah bertemu dengannya atau tidak sebelumnya'_

 **Luhan pov end.**

Seorang namja yang berkulit putih tadi menuju ke papan pengumuman dan melihat namanya yang masuk di kelas manakah ia. Lalu namja itupun segera mencari kelasnya.

Luhan yang masih terdiam akibat sikap namja yang tadi menabraknya itu akhirnya duduk di kursi taman dekat gerbang menunggu sahabatnya datang.

Luhan adalah seorang yeoja yang cantik,kulitnya mulus dan putih juga memiliki mata yang indah seindah mata rusa serta tubuhnya yang sangat ideal dengan segala lekukan-lekukan tubuh indah dan erotis nya itu tak lupa bibirnya yang mungil dan berwarna kemerahan seperti kebanyakan eritrosit(sel darah merah). Tapi siapa sangka seorang Luhan yang tubuhnya bak biola itu dulunya mempunyai badan yang mengerikan karena kelebihan berat badan. Tetapi badannya yag mengerikan itu telah ia rubah menjadi tubuh yang sangat indah berkat usaha kerasnya dan semangat dari seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

 **FLASHBACK,**

Luhan duduk di taman yang sedang sepi,Luhan menangis karena baru saja perasaan nya ditolak oleh orang yang ia sukai sejak setahun yang lalu dalam diam. Dia bilang kalau Luhan terlalu buruk karena tubuhnya yang melar. Yatuhan Luhan tak tahan dengan perkataan orang yang ia sukai dan sekarangia benci itu.

"Hei,kenapa kau menangis?" tiba-tiba saja ada seorang anak lelaki yang menghampiri Luhan dan bertanya padanya.

Karena Luhan habis menangis dengan kerasnya,ia jadi tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan anak lelaki itu. Setelah isakan Luhan reda, ia merasa anak lelaki itu masih ada di sampingnya. Akhirnya Luhan pun membuka kembali pembicaraan ia dengan namja itu.

"Tadi aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku pada orang yang kusukai,tetapi ia malah mengatakan badanku melar dan sangat buruk. Apakah aku seburuk itu untuk dipandang?" Tanya Luhan agak terisak.

Tiba –tiba saja anak lelaki yang ada disebelahnya memegang wajah Luhan dan mengarahkan wajah Luhan pada wajahnya .

"Wajahmu tidak buruk. kau cantik,imut,dan matamu indah. Seperti mata rusa,kau tidak seburuk yang ia katakana. Untuk itu kau harus membuktikan kepada lelaki yang menolakmu tadi bahwa kau tidak seburuk itu." Ujar anak lelaki itu kepada Luhan.

"Bagaimana caranya? Dan siapa namamu? Aku Xi Luhan,panggil aku Luhan" ujar Luhan.

"Oh panggil aja aku Hunnie. Jika kau ingin membuktikannya,kau harus bisa membuat tubuhmu tak melar dan menjadi indah semampu mu." Jawab anak lelaki itu sambil tersenyum.

Dan mulai saat itulah Luhan mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membuat tubuhnya ideal,yang dimana anak lelaki yang dipanggil Hunnie itupun selalu menyemangatinya dan membantunya jika ia sedang melaksanakan program penurunan berat badan nya.

Tetapi apa daya,ternyata lelaki yang dipanggil Hunnie itu pun berkata pada Luhan kalau ia harus pindah ke Australia karena kerjaan appa nya itu. Luhan sangat sedih dan terpuruh sekali,tapi Mau tak mau Luhan harus menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya harus ditinggalkan dan berpisah dengan orang yang selalu bersamanya,

Tidak.

Orang yang ia sukai,tepatnya lagi

Orang yang sangat ia sukai dan tak mau kehilangan orang itu dalam hidupnya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **Sehun pov**

Ya, namaku Oh Sehun. Biasa dipanggil Sehun, aku berangkat ke sekolah ku selalu pagi karena aku sangat benci berada di rumah ku,karena tidak akan ada yang akan menyapaku dengan kasih sayang nya karena appa ku terlalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan nya,dan eomma ku yang pergi entah kemana itu.

Memang menyebalkan,tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Tadi aku menabrak seorang yeoja yang cantik dan bermata indah saat aku datang ke sekolah ini. Tetapi saat aku melihatnya memandang ku dengan tatapan yang kosong, aku langsung sadar dan mengambil tas nya yang terjatuh. Tetapi aku merasa aku sangat mengenal mata indah itu,tatapann yang sangat ku rindukan.

Ya , tepat sekali. Dia adalah seorang yeoja yang telah lama ku tinggalkan dan aku tidak berhubungan dengannya lagi gara-gara appa ku yang sibuk itu dipindahkan ke Australia dan aku ikut bersamanya.

Tetapi dia terlihat sama sekali tidak mengingatku dan hanya menatapku datar, akhirnya aku bertindak biasa saja seperti tidak mengenalnya.

Tetapi apa yang ada dalam hatiku hanyalah,,

 _Aku merindukan mu,akhirnya aku bertemu dengan mu juga._

 **Sehun pov end.**

Saat sudah banyak yang berdatangan,akhirnya Taeyon sahabat Luhan itupun datang juga. Taeyon berlari ke arah Luhan dan segera memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Annyeong! Apa kabar kau Luhan? Akhirnya kita bertemu juga!" sapa Taeyon dengan senyumannya yang sangat indah itu.

"Hai Taeyon,aku baik-baik saja kok. Iya aku senang sekali karena kita bisa se-sekolah lagi. Hahaha kajja,kita cari kelas." Jawab Luhan.

Lalu kedua yeoja cantik itupun ke papan pengumuman dan segera mencari kelas yang telah ditentukan itu. Beruntungnya mereka, kedua yeoja itu ternyata berada di kelas yang sama. Sehingga mereka berdua tersenyum dan tertawa senang lalu berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka yang berada di lantai 2 itu.

* * *

 **KRING KRING KRING..**

Bel tanda masuk telah berdering, tepat sekali di waktu itu, Luhan dan Taeyon sudah berada di pintu kelas mereka dan segera duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

Namun,karena mereka masuk ke kelas pas sekali dengan waktu bel,jadinya kursi kosong yang berada di kelas itu tinggal menyisakan 3 kursi lagi dan posisinya yang berjauhan. Alhasil Taeyon duduk di barisan ke2 ditengah, dan Luhan duduk di barisan ke 4 dibelakang namja yang sepertinya ia kenal. Karena bangku sisanya itu terletak di pojok belakang dan Luhan tak suka menjadi yang terbelakang. Tetapi Luhan tidak memikirkannya karena ada seorang seosengnim yang masuk ke kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak,nama saya Kim min seok. Panggil saja Xiu seoseongnim. Saya disini selaku wali kelas kalian selama setahun kedepan,jadi kalian belajarlah yang baik dan ukirlah prestasi agar orangtua kalian bangga." Ujar Xiu seoseongnim itu singkat untuk menyambut kelas baru nya.

Saat seoseongim keluar kelas,suasana di kelas jadi agak sedikit ribut. Luhan yang tidak menyukai keributan itupun dengan langsung memakai earphone nya untuk mendengarkan lagu.

Tanpa Luhan ketahui,ternyata namja yang ada di depannya menatapnya sekilas,tetapi bukan tatapan datar yang ia berikan. Melainkan tatapan hangat kerinduan yang ada di dalamnya.

' _Ternyata kau tidak berubah sama sekali Lu,jika keadaan berisik kau akan memakai earphone mu atau segera tidur agar tidak berisik.'_ Ucap seorang namja entah siapapun itu di dalam hatinya.

Dan Taeyon,sahabat Luhan. Ia sekarang sedang merapikan rambutnya _,_ tetapi ada seorang namja yang menyenggol mejanya,hingga jepitan rambutnya terjatuh.

Tiba- tiba saja namja itu mengambilkan jepit rambut Taeyon yang jatuh itu,dan tak disangka namja itu bahkan memasangkan jepit rambut itu pada rambut indah Taeyon yang tadinya terurai poninya. Taeyon kaget dan segera menatap ke wajah namja didepannya itu.

Wajah namja itu imut,teapi tetap _manly_ postur tubuhnya, dan wajahnya juga tampan. Tanpa disadari Taeyon, wajahnya sudah bersemu merah saat namja itu bilang maaf padanya. Taeyon hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya,tetapi ia sudah mengetahui nama namja tadi karena..

Saat namja tadi memasangkan jepit rambut pada kepalanya, mata Taeyon dapat melihat _name tag_ yang ia kenakan di blazer namja tadi. Dan namanya adalah,

'Byun Baekhyun' ucap Taeyon dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, Luhan yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas dari Xiu ssaem langsung menutup buku tulisan nya dan akan menyerahkan bukunya ke ketua kelas. Saat Luhan berdiri,ternyata sang ketua kelas itu sudah ada di samping Luhan,jadi dia tidak usah berjauh-jauh mengumpulkan buku nya.

Luhan menghampiri sahabatnya,Taeyon yang duduk di depan bangku namja tanpa ekspresi yang tadi pagi ia tak sengaja bertemu itu.

Saat Luhan berada di samping sahabatnya itu,Luhan menyadari kalau namja tanpa ekspresi itu menatapnya.

Tetapi,ada yang berbeda dengan tatapan nya sekarang. Ya tatapan nya berubah drastis, menjadi tatapan yang penuh dengan kehangatan.

' _Aish apa yang aku pikirkan,mengapa aku selalu merasa namja tanpa ekspresi itu pernah bertemu dengan ku sebelum tadi pagi. Dan mengapa tatapan nya begitu sekali sih.. menyebalkan'_ lalu Luhan pun memutarkan bola matanya yang indah itu dengan malas dan mengajak Taeyon ke toilet karena sedari tadi Luhan ingin sekali buang air kecil.

Sehun menyadari tingkah Luhan yang menyelipkan rambut pirang nya itu ke telinga dan sedikit menarik-narik rambutnya yang terurai indah itu.

Sehun tau, jika Luhan melakukan itu berarti Luhan sedang tidak tahan untuk buang air kecil.

' _Ah lucu sekali sih dia,aku tak tahan untuk selalu bersikap dingin kepada nya. Jika melihat nya aku sangat ingin memeluk nya dan kalau bisa tidak melepaskan nya dari pelukan ku. Bahkan bibirnya ituingin sekali ku rasakan.'_ Ujar Sehun dalam hati sambil menyeringai tipis.

* * *

"Ya, silahkan kalian semuanya boleh pulang. Ingat ya, PR yang Ssaem berikan besok harus sudah selesai dan dikumpul. Tak ada kata belum selesai,atau kalian menerima resikonya. Arraseo?" Ujar Kim seoseongnim yang mengajar pelajaran sejarah.

"Nae Ssaem." Ujar seisi kelas serempak dengan tatapan malas.

Semua siswa keluar kelas berebutan untuk keluar lebih dulu. Tetapi Luhan dan Taeyon malah berjalan santai bahkan menunggu seluruh isi kelas keluar lebih dulu. Tetapi ada namja berdiri tak jauh di belakang mereka yang tak mereka berdua sadari yaitu Oh Sehun, ia berniat berjalan dibelakang mereka untuk mengetahui sekarang Luhan tinggal dimana dan dengan siapa.

Saat Luhan sedang bercanda dengan Taeyon, lengan Luhan tak sengaja menyenggol seorang namja(?) yang ada di dekatnya. Luhan terkesiap kaget karena namja yang disenggol nya adalah namja tak berekspresi itu,ya namja itu adalah Sehun.

Tetapi secara tiba-tiba saja ada pengendara sepeda yang menabrak Sehun,sehingga Sehun terdorong ke arah Luhan. Dan apa yang terjadi? Sehun berada di atas Luhan yang terbaring di bawahnya, tetapi ada yang aneh dalam kejadian itu. Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal di telapak tangan nya yang ternyata adalah…

Bagian tubuh atas Luhan yang merupakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi Luhan,dan matanya terbelalak lalu,

"ARGHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH?!" teriak Luhan secara refleks dan segera menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun dari atas tubuhnya tadi.

"Argh! kau yang kenapa,apa kau gila eoh? aku sudah di senggol olehmu,lalu aku tertabrak sepeda dan jatuh dan kau membuatku tangan ku begini. Bagaimana sih jalan pikir mu itu eoh?!" jawab Sehun agak berteriak.

Tangan nya memang terluka karena menahan tubuh nya saat menimpa Luhan dan lengan satu nya terkena satu kesialan lagi yaitu terkena batu yang besar di sampingnya.

Luhan kaget mendengar ucapan Sehun dan melihat satu lengan Sehun yang berdarah karena nya,dan lengan satunya yang terlihat memar. Tetapi jauh di lubuk hati Sehun, ia sangat senang karena wajah Luhan yang terlihat khawatir pada nya. Karena Sehun sudah lama tak melihat wajah itu.

Sehun yang tak akan membuang kesempatan emas inipun segera bertindak lemah. "Hei, kau lihat? Aku susah bangun karena siku ku dan lengan ku sakit. Cepat bantu aku kenapa kau diam saja bodoh?"

"n-nae, mian." Ujar Luhan singkat dan segera membantu Sehun untuk berdiri. Tanpa Sehun sadari,bahkan kakinya juga sedikit terkilir,tapi ia tak merasakan karena ia sangat bahagia karena Luhan yang sekarang sedang membantu nya berdiri.

"kenapa kau diam saja eoh? Kaki ku sakit,cepat antar aku ke rumah ku!" ujar Sehun agak berteriak.

" N- Nae?!" ujar Luhan sedikit kaget. "cepatlah, apa kau bodoh? badan ku sakit semua,dan besok ada PR sejarah yang bisa membuat tangan ku patah jika mengerjakan nya. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab dan bawa aku ke rumah ku" Jawab Sehun tegas yang sukses membuat Luhan ternganga.

Taeyon yang sedari tadi hanya bisa terdiam di tempat sambil melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya itu langsung buyar pikiran nya ketika Luhan berbicara padanya. "Taeyon,kau pulang lah lebih dulu. Aku akan mengantar orang ini. " ujar Luhan singkat.

Sehun memang tidak jadi tahu dimana Luhan tinggal,tetapi ia akan mendapat jackpot lebih banyak(?) yang membuat Sehun sendiri menyeringai nakal membayangkan sesuatu yang entah pikiran apakah itu..

* * *

saya buat ini ff buat ikutan giveaway dari hunhan indonesia, so.. tlong reviewnuya ya but jan yang kasar okay,newbie banget soalnya saya. hehe,ikutin trs ya next chptr nya ^^


End file.
